Information can be displayed by an electronic device using any suitable interface. In some cases, a user interface can change as the dimensions or perspective of the display. For example, if a device is moved such that the interfaces switches between a portrait mode and a landscape mode, the electronic device can provide two distinct interfaces (e.g., portrait interface and landscape interface). The device can provide a graphical transition between the portrait and landscape interfaces, for example using a graphics engine to render the intermediate frames between the initial and final interfaces. This approach, however, can require significant processing power, which can be of limited supply in portable electronic devices. Alternatively, the electronic device can render only a subset of frames to reduce the processing and power burden of the transition. This, however, can adversely affect the visual appeal of the graphical transition. As still another example, the electronic device can remove displayed elements of the interface, render basic interface elements in the intermediate frames, and re-draw the modified elements after transitioning the content (e.g., re-draw a header bar and keyboard that were previously removed during the transition).